Devil May Cry 4: Epilogue
by JennyyaChains
Summary: Extended version of the ending of Devil May Cry 4 game, a mix of Lady and Trish's ending with the regular one, and what happened afterwards for real (in my head that is haha). DanteXTrish.


**AN:** hello evreyone, here's another short story about devil may cry 4 ending, it's just an idea I had the first time I saw the secret endings. I hope you like, this is an extended version actually.

* * *

 **Devil May Cry 4: Epilogue**

Peace had finally returned to Fortuna City. With the help of Dante, Nero could destroy the Saviour at last. Let's not exclude Trish and Lady, they also helped Nero without his notice; although the city ended up completely wrecked. But that was nothing that couldn't be fixed. In the other hand, they saved many lives, not everybody's lives as they would've wanted, but at least not so many lives were lost.

After the disaster, Trish and Lady gathered with Dante outside the remains of the Castle. Trish walked closer to Dante and stood beside him, resting her elbow on his right shoulder. Dante just stared at Nero and Kyrie with his arms folded when Lady stood at his other side. The three watched the scene in front of them, Nero and Kyrie about to kiss.

Trish and Dante's first impression was of joy. They were happy that things had resulted the right way and Nero had gotten to save Kyrie. Lady just watched. But then when they actually kissed, Lady couldn't help to surprise. She even pulled down her sunglasses to see better, while Trish seemed to annoy. Her smile suddenly changed into a face of disgust; she sighed annoyed and turned away to go making a sign with her arm. Dante just kept staring seriously, and when he felt Trish turned away, he just chuckled and turned to follow her. But Lady wanted to keep looking, although she didn't want to be the only one still there, watching Nero and Kyrie, so she turned around and hurried to catch up with Dante and Trish.

"We were just getting to the best part" Lady said as Dante and Trish stopped walking to look at her.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing" Trish said slyly as she folded her arms and stared at Lady a little bothered.

Dante turned towards Lady. "So are we getting paid for this?" He said as he began surrounding Lady like a vulture.

Lady moved away from Dante's chase and faced him. "Don't worry, I'll pay you when we get back"

Satisfied with her answer, Dante stopped his vulture attitude. "Alright, then let's blow this joint" He said staring at Trish.

But Trish was staring back at Nero and Kyrie. Her expression seemed different this time. It was hard to tell; it seemed a mix of melancholy and joy and a little envy around there. She sighed. "At least someone knows how to get the girl" She said as she glimpsed at Dante then turned around and started walking away.

Lady followed, while Dante turned to look at Nero again and folded his arms. He rubbed his chin and said. "Yeah…" He smiled and sighed. He kept staring for a moment, when he noticed the girls were leaving him behind. "Hey!" He said as he turned around and went after them, with no rush though. It didn't even cross his head that Trish was actually pissed.

Lady did notice a little bit, but she didn't say a word. She figured Trish was in love with Dante and he just never makes the next move.

And Trish just couldn't keep her thoughts to herself. She couldn't help to feel jealous of the situation; all in all, she had been the one who accepted to keep their relationship a secret.

Lady took a different path to go home and promised to meet them later at Dante's shop to settle business.

Dante walked next to Trish and he could sense a slight tension between them. He wondered why things always gotta be complicated and he figured that he would never get to understand women.

"Hey, I got my bike close from here, this way" He said simply.

"Really?" Trish said with disbelief. "When did that happen? I always saw you just walking around" She replied.

"Well…if you would've waited and gone with me instead of leaving on your own, you would've noticed" Dante complained a little.

"And you think it's still in one piece? Look around baby…" She said slyly.

"Well…" Dante said intriguing as he led Trish to a hidden place near the Castle. "…I still got a trick up my sleeve" He said foolish as he uncovered something, just as if he were David Copperfield.

"I think you got more than a trick up your sleeve…" Trish said slyly.

Dante just chuckled as he threw the canvas away and got on his bike. He started it and moved his head, motioning Trish to get on. And she did; she jumped on behind him, embracing his chest. It had been plenty of days of struggle in Fortuna City, that she had lost count and she missed some time alone with Dante. She just took a deep breath and held tight from his chest.

Dante just grinned. He missed having her this close as well. He also hates having to pretend they're just partners; it always leads to problems and he felt this was not the exception.

After a while of trip, Dante felt Trish was too quiet. "Is there something wrong? You haven't said a word the whole ride" He asked curious. She would usually tell him all the details about interesting encounters, demons or else. And even though this mission was totally planned for them, they still found out important information that could be shared, but no. She just kept silent. He slightly glanced at her for a moment.

"It's nothing" Trish said dryly.

"Right…" Dante said slowly and thought that this could only mean one thing, everything was wrong. His mind started wandering, when did she get mad, 'cause come to think of it, except for their first encounter in the Castle when he met her as Gloria (which was a delight for him, he couldn't resist), every time they met afterwards, she seemed to get mad in the end, as if there was something bothering her the whole time.

They finally arrived to the Devil May Cry shop. Dante just parked the bike outside and got off after Trish. She hurried to the entrance and as she walked in, she just threw herself on the large sofa, with her arms crossed, covering her face.

"Hey, you're okay?" Dante said as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah…" Trish sighed. "…it's just that I hate these extremely long missions and you get all the fun and leave the boring stuff to me" She said simply, still covering her face.

"Well…" Dante said pensive. "…you like investigating right? And you enjoyed all that Gloria undercover thing"

"Oh you enjoyed Gloria as well…" Trish said slyly.

Dante hesitated a little. "Ah- well… yeah, but it's still you" Dante replied.

Trish sat up on the sofa and turned to look at Dante. "Well yes, it's still me, but you fucked me as Gloria!" She complained.

Dante tried thinking of something to reply. "I fucked you as you wearing a disguise of Gloria…" He hesitated. "Is that what bothers you? You think I liked Gloria better?"

"Well didn't you?" Trish said upset.

"No! I mean she's hot… you're hot… you're the same!" Dante kept defending his point. "I mean… yeah you could wear Gloria's disguise for fun every now and then, but you're the best" Dante said foolish.

Trish just glared at him.

Dante stood still for a moment, thinking of something better. "Okay fine, yes I liked her, but let's say Gloria's the slut and you're the wife"

Trish kept glaring at him even more. If glares could kill, he'd be dead by now.

"Oh c'mon, you liked it too, it was exciting" Dante replied.

"Dante, just… shut up, okay? I'm tired, I want some rest" She lied down again, and grinned.

"Well, anyway… it's not that I doubt your abilities, but sometimes it's best if I get the job done" Dante said foolishly, answering to Trish's original question.

"Excuse me!" Trish said suddenly upset as she sat up again and stared at him. "Are you implying I'm no use for you?" She squeezed the upper edge of the sofa as she glared at Dante again.

"Of course not! That's not what I meant…" Dante said hesitantly as he stepped back and moved his hands to the front to cover himself. He could totally see Trish, jumping over the sofa and directing lightning towards him. She evidently didn't do that, but one thing Dante's good at is acknowledging when he screws up. "What I meant… was… that I prefer you do _other things,_ to… keep you safe"

Trish stood up and just kept glaring at him with her arms folded and raising an eyebrow. "I can take care of myself Dante" She said mad. "Perhaps even more than you do" She couldn't help to remember things from the past, the times when she needed him and he was never there. She turned her look down and turned around.

Dante didn't get her idea as much. "I know you can take care of yourself, but if we're not gonna be fighting together, I prefer you do the boring things. Someone's gotta do it"

"I can't believe that after all this time together you still have no faith in me" Trish complained but a little quiet.

"I do! But that's not the point! The point is…" He felt he was still screwing things up. He tried to think of something to evade this conversation. He started walking towards his desk. He threw himself on his chair and put his feet over the desk, as if the desk gave him power. "Hey! And what was all that crap of 'at least someone knows how to get the girl'" Dante complained and faked a feminine voice.

Trish just smirked. At least Dante changed her mood. She walked towards his desk and sat on the edge beside his feet. She crossed her legs in a very sexy manner and stared at him. She grabbed from the edge and leant towards Dante. "Does it bother you?"

"Well… yeah!" He complained.

"And why is that?" Trish said slyly.

"Because it's a total lie and you know it!" He said yelling.

"Yeah, maybe… but they don't" Trish continued. "And _that_ is what bothers me" She straightened up on the edge of the desk.

Dante seemed to bother. He turned his head to the other side and folded his arms. "Why?"

"You should be more like Nero" Trish said simply.

Dante surprised and even put his feet down. "What!" His first reaction to reply was the obvious. "And you should be more like Kyrie!"

Trish raised an eyebrow a little taken aback.

"No, wait. Forget I ever said that. Please don't be like Kyrie" He pleaded seriously panicked. "But you want me to be a kid?" He asked foolish.

"No! I mean it'd be nice if you could express your true feelings in front of others" She said simply.

"What for?" He complained.

"Well for starters, we wouldn't have to hide our relationship anymore, which would help us feel free to do whatever we want in front of anyone" Trish replied.

"I know. But if we did that, we would have to give a lot of explanations I'm not willing to" He looked at Trish.

Trish just gave him the eye.

"But if it's what you want, then we'll work on it" He looked at her again and twisted his lips. "Happy?"

Trish just grinned. "A little"

"I think all this is just because you want Lady to know" Dante said suspiciously, turning to look at Trish just by the corner of his eye.

"Not… just her, but yes, that's one reason!" Trish said hesitant. "I think it's about time we draw the line!"

"You still don't like her, do you?" Dante asked jokey.

"I do! What I don't like is that she sticks around too much, we barely have time for ourselves" She said as she folded her arms and turned to look elsewhere.

"And what's the big deal?" Dante said simply.

"That I hate that she always interferes in our jobs and besides that, we have to pretend we're just partners and I think she's keeping all of the money and giving us only leftovers" She kept complaining.

Dante didn't reply, in fact, he wanted to forget all this conversation.

Suddenly Trish turned to look at Dante and surprised. He was pulling out his dick, teasing her. "Dante! What are you doing?" She said with a chuckle, she couldn't help to grin.

"I thought you might wanna give your complaints using this microphone…" Dante grinned as he moved his dick without using his hands, tempting Trish.

She got off the desk and moved closer to him. "I hadn't seen a mic as big as this..."

Dante grasped her from her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Dante…" She said chuckling. "…not now. Lady's supposed to come over any minute" Trish said as she broke away from the kiss. But actually, Dante didn't have to do much and she kneeled in front of him.

"I might listen better to your complaints…" Dante grinned devilishly as he put a hand over her head.

"Oh you…" Trish started saying when Dante pushed her head towards his dick and stuck it in her mouth.

"I can hear your complaints now…" Dante mocked as he kept his hand over Trish's head, moving it as her head wobbled slowly.

Trish's incoherent complaints turned into faint moans, that started turning louder within seconds, as she sucked him off.

"Oh…yeah baby…" Dante moaned as his eyes went blank and he just tilted his head back on the chair surrendering to her desires now. "This is exactly- ohh what I needed to- relax after the mess in- Fortuna…" He panted slowly as Trish increased her speed.

"Oh Dante…" Trish moaned, stopping for a moment.

"Oh don't stop baby…" Dante pulled her head towards his dick again to keep her going.

Trish wasn't planning on stopping at all, anyway. She licked his head slowly and then stuck it all up her throat, making a funny sound and Dante squirm. She started sucking it slow and then faster, she was so horny now, she wanted more and more.

"Wo…" Dante said breathless. "…slow down babe…" He panted. His heart started beating intensely, he was so close to climax, but he didn't want to end the party so soon.

Trish started doing it a little slower, eating it all from head to bottom. She just paused to moan and catch a breath. "Oh Dante… I'm so wet…" She said horny. She stared at him naughtily with her eyes full of desire. "Fuck me…" She almost pleaded.

"Oh baby…" Dante moaned. "…don't beg me with those eyes…" He couldn't deny anything to her.

Suddenly Dante heard footsteps on the stairs outside the shop. "Oh fuck, she's here!" He complained as he rapidly got his dick back in his pants. Trish hurried to the back, while Dante just put his feet up the desk and grabbed a magazine to pretend.

"That bitch! She keeps ruining everything!" Trish complained to herself.

Lady walked in to the Devil May Cry carrying a briefcase. "You're a life saver. Now I can finally do my job in peace" She put the briefcase over the desk, then suddenly Trish came up from the back and sat on the edge of the desk.

Trish didn't seem too happy. She wanted to show Dante how right she was. She grabbed the briefcase and opened it up. She didn't surprise when all there was inside was just a couple of rolled up bills. _See what I mean?_ She thought to herself as if Dante could read her thoughts. She took the roll of bills and lifted them closer to her face, as if staring at them, she could make them double. "If this was a life saver gig, then don't you think we deserve a little more?" She kept staring at the bills, then at Lady. "You call this sincerity?"

Lady seemed to bother. "More?" She stared at Trish with slight anger. "Was it not your fault that things escalated to the level that they did? Bringing Sparda into the spotlight?"

Trish just stared at her surprised, trying to find a way to defend herself. She was hoping Dante could say something, but he kept mute, as if he weren't there, covering his face with the magazine.

Both girls turned to look at him. He totally felt their stare and moved the magazine a little. He looked at Trish, then at Lady and back at Trish. Both girls pissed so he just twisted his lips and hid behind the magazine again.

Trish took the magazine from his hands and uncovered him, putting it over the desk. She glared at him, expecting his intervention.

"Hey, I was just getting to the good part!" He said with a nervous chuckle. _And yes, I was just getting to the good part before you arrived…_ He glanced at Lady and began to understand Trish. He just wanted this to end so he could continue where he left off with Trish. Why couldn't she just take the money? No, she had to make things complicated as always.

"This is your case too, Dante" Trish said staring at him seriously.

"Yeah, well. We take what we can get right?" He said sighing as he took the magazine again.

"Well…" Lady said pleased. "Then it's settled" She straightened up and turned to go.

Trish turned to look at him a little angry. Dante knew she was pissed again, so he didn't even turn to look at her. He kept pretending he was reading the magazine.

Suddenly the phone rang. Trish never stopped looking at him. "Devil May Cry" She answered the phone. Dante grinned behind the magazine, he just loved how she answered the phone. She suddenly moved the phone from her face and turned to look at Dante. "It's a customer with the password. They're nearby" She smiled and stared at him mischievously.

Dante could totally sense she was planning something behind all this. Still he didn't turn to look at her.

"What should we do?" She said grinning.

Dante suddenly grinned mischievously and shut the magazine. "You need to ask?" He put the magazine over the desk and stood up in a haste. Whatever that could get him out of this. He grabbed his guns from over the desk followed by his sword. He was ready. He started playing with Ivory, twirling it in the air as he approached to the doors.

Lady had stopped at the middle, intrigued about this job. For a strange reason, Trish made it sound so interesting. "Can I come along?" She asked, stopping Dante on his way.

Dante just stopped for a second. "Do what you want, but don't expect to get paid" He said mockingly as he continued his way.

Lady stood right where she was standing just staring at Dante. "There's something so exciting about all this…!" Lady said intrigued as Trish walked closer to her. Lady turned to look at her then turned her face back to the front. "You think so, right?"

Trish stood next to Lady. "I won't lie…" She said slyly and grinning devilishly.

Dante turned to look at them. "Okay, are you ready?" He asked with his guns in hand. The girls didn't reply but it was obvious they were ready. Dante turned with a fast movement making the back of his coat float in the air as he kicked open the doors tearing them apart. "Let's rock, babes!" Dante said excited as he kneeled and started shooting like mad.

"Dante!" Trish complained. "You didn't have to tear the doors down! There's no demon out here, why the hell are you shooting?"

"Relax babe, I think I got a little too excited here" Dante said foolish.

"We'll see if you get a little too excited when I show you the bill for fixing this!" Trish said mad with her hands on her hips.

Lady just watched them argue, laughing discreetly.

"What! I'll fix it!" Dante complained. "I didn't tear them to pieces, they just got out of place!" He continued. "I'll fix 'em right now" He said as he went inside the shop, pretending to look for some tools. But the first thing he did was leave his sword back on the wall and the guns over the desk. He knew Trish so well, that he just counted the seconds for her to come in.

Trish took a deep breath. She crouched and picked up one door, resting it on the wall beside the now entrance hole. Lady helped her with the other.

There was just some little space between the doors now, they tried to cover it the most possible. Trish let herself in. "Just give us a minute here, okay?" Trish said faking a smile.

"Sure, go ahead" Lady said containing her laughter. She just leant on the wall beside the entrance and waited for them.

"Dante, what the hell were you thinking?" Trish yelled as she went inside.

"They seem more like a couple if you ask me…" Lady said to herself.

Dante was standing behind his desk. He made Trish a sign to be quiet and come closer to him.

Trish frowned confused, but walked towards him. "What is it?" She whispered, when suddenly Dante pushed her against the desk and started kissing her fiercely. She tried to stop him, but she gave in fast instead. She broke away from the kiss as she pulled from the neck of his shirt to bring his face closer to hers. "We can't do this right now, Dante" She eyed him naughtily.

"Oh yes we can. Let's finish what we started before we go" Dante said temptingly as he kissed Trish again and pulled her inside the bathroom behind his desk. He kept kissing her uncontrollably as he pushed her against the sink.

Trish just sat beside the sink, pulling Dante towards her with her legs. She could totally feel his erection already, pulsing at her sex. "Oh Dante…" Trish moaned as Dante parted his lips from hers to lower to her neck and bosom.

Dante suddenly stopped. "Ohh… I wanna fuck you like an animal…" He panted intensely.

Trish just stared at him full of desire. "Fuck me…"

Dante didn't hesitate. He grinned and pulled her against him, getting her off from the countertop. He turned her over so that she could see all the action in the mirror. He unbuckled her belt and pulled her pants down. "See why I preferred Gloria, no need to pull down pants…"

Trish turned her face and stared at Dante a little angry, but Dante pulled from her hair a little bit, forcing her head back a little, to kiss her. Trish had no choice but to give in.

They kept staring at each other in the mirror, grinning devilishly. Then Dante pushed her a little forward, he zipped down his pants and without warning, he just thrust her like an animal, from behind.

"Oh Dante…" Trish moaned strongly as she felt all his length pounding her strongly.

He kept a hand on her hip and the other at her back, pulling from her hairs every now and then just to see her expression.

He tried to moan the least possible, not wanting to call Lady's attention. But Trish, no matter how hard she tried to keep her moans inside, she just couldn't. So Dante had to cover her mouth instead. Still, she kept moaning.

Suddenly, Lady thought she heard something and besides, they were taking too long, so she decided to go inside and look for them.

"Dante? Trish?" Lady yelled as she didn't see them anywhere around the office.

Dante didn't stop, but he started moving slower. He told Trish to be quiet for once. He looked at her through the mirror and just saw her devilish naughty face, grinning and enjoying this whole thing. Dante just shook his head and grinned. He pounded her slow but strongly. This time, Trish didn't moan, she just opened her mouth and frowned in pleasure, making no sound at all, just arousing faces. And Dante just couldn't help to get even more horny.

Now Trish was the one to say that there's something so exciting about all this. Being caught by Lady was definitely something to add to her wish list. But right now, it was not the moment, so she tried to remain quiet. She let out just faint moans, while Dante did the same.

Lady insisted calling their names, they couldn't have just vanished like that. "Dante?" She called out as she opened the door to the kitchen. She found no one and it was dark, so she just shut the door. It was then, that she saw light coming from the bathroom in the office. "Dante?" She walked closer to the bathroom and knocked the door.

Trish just giggled and Dante covered her mouth right away. "I'll be out in a minute…" He said as he stopped. "Can I get some privacy here?" He said out loud.

"Sure, sorry" Lady said shyly. "Do you know where Trish is?"

"Uhh… nope…" He said hesitant as he grinned, staring at Trish in the mirror. "I haven't seen her…" He mocked. "She probably went down to the basement or something…" He then continued pounding her strongly and enjoyed her faces in the mirror. "…very deep…" He said panting.

Trish let out a strong moan, although Dante covered her mouth right away. But Lady did listen something strange anyway.

"Dante?" Lady insisted as she heard noises coming from inside the bathroom. She just frowned taken aback at the noises.

Dante was pounding Trish so hard, that every thrust against the sink's cabinet resounded so loud. He just smirked devilishly together with Trish, staring into each other's eyes in the mirror.

"Dante, are you okay in there? What's all that noise?" Lady asked curious. "Is Trish in there with you?"

"What! No! Why would she?" Dante said panting then he bit his lower lip as he kept pounding Trish.

"Nevermind, I'll be outside" Lady said confused as she walked outside.

Trish was so close to climax. She was holding her moans until Lady would go outside. "Oh Dante…" She moaned loudly.

Lady got to hear something. She peeked in the office and everything looked the same, Trish didn't seem to be around. "Demons won't wait all day long!" She yelled for them to hurry.

Dante covered Trish's mouth as she started coming. Her intense moans fainted for a moment, but her muscles inside, pulsating, triggered Dante's orgasm as well. He grabbed her by her hips and started moaning intensely as they came, pounding her faster and lowering his speed as he finished.

Dante laid over Trish's back, resting his arms over the counter.

"Ah-ha…ah-ah-ahh…" They both moaned, trying to recover their breath. Suddenly Trish started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Dante wondered as he straightened up and pulled himself out. He rinsed his dick in the sink, then put it back in his pants.

Trish straightened up as well, she cleaned up and pulled up her pants as she tried controlling her laughter. "I lied"

"What?" Dante surprised. "You faked?"

"No! I mean there's no job" She kept laughing.

"What?" Dante could relax for a moment though.

"It was a wrong number" She laughed.

"And now what?" Dante wondered. "You made me tear down the doors for nothing?" He slightly complained.

"Well you didn't need to do that" She replied simply.

"Well to be honest, I just wanted to prove my point" He said.

Trish stared at him confused, as she zipped up his trousers, eyeing him slyly. "What are you talking about baby?"

"Admit it" Dante said staring at her slyly.

"Admit what?" Trish wondered.

"That I know how to get the girl" He said grinning.

"What?" Trish mocked. "Are you serious? You're still obsessed with that?" She said with a funny tone.

"Just admit it" Dante insisted.

"And you tore down the doors to prove your point…" Trish said slowly with her hands on her hips.

"Well…you went after me afterwards" Dante replied.

"And?" Trish said raising an eyebrow.

"And…" Dante didn't know what else to say and hesitated. "…besides, I just pull out my dick and you're at it!" He said foolish.

"So what? I love your dick, what do you want me to do?" Trish said.

"Admit it…" Dante kept insisting.

"Dante, you don't need to prove anything to me, it's to them. I'm yours already" Trish said simply.

"But admit it, I bet I got more than what the kid did, just a kiss…" Said Dante.

"I'm sure of that, good point. But that's just because you go straight to the point and Nero's more like… romantic" Trish said sighing.

"Oh, so now you know him" Dante said slightly jealous.

"It shows" Trish said simply.

"I can be romantic" Dante protested.

"Dante…" Trish stared at him as she twisted her lips. "…you're just lewd"

"I can never win to you, can I?" Dante said giving up.

Trish just chuckled. "We better go…" She said as she opened the door of the bathroom. "…you don't want to keep demons waiting" She mocked.

Dante and Trish walked out of the shop as if nothing would've happened.

Lady turned to look at them surprised. "You took your time…" She said bothered. She noticed they didn't carry anything with them. "Where's the tools? You're not fixing the doors?" She complained. "What were you guys doing this whole time then?"

"Nothing…" Both Dante and Trish said in unison as they glanced at one another.

"And where are your swords?" Lady asked.

"Well, I honestly don't think demons kept waiting for us" Trish said simply as she walked down the steps of the entrance. "I say we go out for some drinks instead"

"How about pizza and some drinks? I'm starving" Dante added.

"Fine…" Lady said pestered for losing a job, but it was two against one, so she had no choice.

"I know a place nearby" Dante said simply as he went down the steps and walked beside Trish.

Lady just followed them with Kalina Ann strapped to her back. A little uncomfortable by the way.

They arrived to the only bar that served pizza and drinks.

"You might wanna cover that thing before we go in" Trish said slyly, staring at Lady's weapon.

"Well I have nothing with me right now to cover it. We were supposed to go demon hunting not this!" Lady protested.

"If you don't want to come with us, that's fine" Dante said trying to get rid of her.

"That's fine, unless they don't let me in with it" Lady said simply as they went in to the bar. There was no way they were getting rid of her.

The place was full of people, loud music playing and lots of alcohol. The place was big; the first level was full of regular tables and pool tables, you had to go down some steps to reach there, and there was a lower level with more tables and a dance floor. The lights were dim but at least Dante and Trish could see each other just fine; although colorful lights burst around the entire place as well, intermittently.

Lady followed them. Her mission now was to uncover them; she was sure they were hiding something. Or if it was not the case, then just prove they were in to each other. She rapidly noticed that as soon as a lot of men passed beside them, Dante rapidly wrapped his arm around Trish's waist, pulling her closer, like marking his territory.

Trish found an empty table so she hurried to grab it before someone else did. Dante never let go of her, and when Trish hurried to the table, loosing from his grasp, he simply took her by the hand and followed her.

"Hey wait up!" Lady yelled. When she arrived to the table, Dante and Trish were already sitting down one next to the other. She sat in front of them and put Kalina Ann next to her.

A waiter showed up with some drinks. Dante took one for him and one for Trish while Lady took one for herself. A few minutes after, the guy served them a large pizza.

"Ooh finally!" Dante said ready to eat it all up. He took a slice and started eating it as if he hadn't had a meal in years.

"Dante!" Trish suddenly gave him the eye. "How many times have I told you to go easy on the pizza?" She complained.

"Relax baby, we can always order more" Dante said simply as he finished the slice and took another.

"Leave some for us" Lady protested jokey.

"Well, if you girls don't hurry, I'll eat it all myself" He said as he took another.

The girls barely had the chance to take a second slice when Dante had already finished with it. He called the waiter and ordered another one.

"Dante, are you gonna eat all that yourself? Because honestly I want no more" Trish said simply.

"Really? I'm surprised…" Dante said as he finished the last bite he had left. "…you always want more" He said slyly, staring at Trish by the corner of his eye.

Trish just grinned and stared at him as well as she gave a sip to her drink.

"I didn't know you loved pizza like Dante" Lady said innocently.

Trish just chuckled. "I don't think he meant the pizza…" She said slyly.

Lady turned to look at Dante, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"What?" Dante said foolish. "She always wants to fight more demons"

"Right…" Lady said incredulous. She was almost sure they were hiding something.

The waiter served them another pizza. It was steamy and the cheese still melting, Dante didn't hesitate and attacked right away. Lady was still hungry so she did eat a little more.

"Are you sure you don't want more babe?" Dante asked Trish. "It's the last"

"I'm sure. You can have it" Trish said emotionless.

Dante was already chewing the pizza before Trish even finished talking. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked curious. Trish was too quiet, he found it odd.

"Nothing" She said simply. "I'm just bored" She started dancing on the chair. "I'll go dance, you wanna join me?" She said sensually to Dante as she stood up.

Dante had the pizza in his mouth and just watched how she swayed her hips enticingly already dancing as she headed to the dance floor downstairs. Dante swallowed the pizza, and was almost drooling, he even paralyzed for a moment, lost in her hips.

"I better get you a cup before you drool over the entire table" Lady said mockingly.

"Huh?" Dante said foolish as he straightened up on the chair, keeping his stare fixed on Trish. He didn't want to lose sight of her, surrounded by so many men.

"Why don't you tell her?" Lady asked simply.

Dante cleared his throat. "Tell her what?" He said foolish as he slightly glanced at Lady then turned his look back at Trish.

"Oh c'mon, don't play the fool with me" Lady said folding her arms. "You can't even stop looking at her"

"So what?" Dante said serious as he stood up with a thud as he saw a bunch of guys dancing around Trish. "Mother fuck-…"

"What?" Lady asked curious as she saw Dante infuriated. She turned her look to the dance floor and saw Trish. "Oh, so you're jealous" She mocked.

"Shut up!" Dante said pestered as he went down the stairs to go with Trish, trying hard to control himself from beating these guys up.

"You took your time" Trish said sultrily as she felt Dante stood behind her.

Lady stood up and approached to the stairs but she just stood at the edge of the handrail, watching them from the second story, keeping an eye on Kalina Ann as well. She saw how the guys around Trish vanished in seconds just with Dante's presence, then how he focused on Trish's ass, grasping her by the hips, pulling her closer to him. She saw how Trish swayed her hips clung to Dante's body. "Oh look at them!" She said surprised. "I bet they don't know I'm staring at them"

Trish kept clung to Dante's body and rested her head on his shoulder as she kept dancing, moving her ass against his groin. She lifted an arm and put it behind his head, while Dante instinctively kissed her neck as his hands roamed from her hips to her waist.

"And they just won't admit it" Lady said grinning. "I bet Dante must have an erection having Trish rubbing her ass like that against his groi…" Suddenly someone spoke to her from behind.

"Excuse me?" The waiter asked. "Are you leaving the table?"

"What?" She said pestered for being interrupted. "No! I have my things there" She complained then turned her look back at Dante and Trish.

"Okay, relax!" The waiter said as he felt curious of what she was focused on.

Suddenly Lady thought Trish stared back at her with a devilish smile, but she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or else. She rapidly turned around and headed back to the table a little agitated.

"Someone caught you spying?" The waiter asked while he picked up the empty glasses and dishes.

"Excuse me!" Lady said surprised this guy kept talking to her.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

Lady raised an eyebrow. "Just…get me a bottle of something strong" She said a bit pestered.

"Ooh, someone's upset because the hot girl won over the white haired…" The waiter started saying when he noticed Lady's anger.

"What!" She said raising an eyebrow. "Why are you still here?"

The man gave a step back. "Ooh I didn't say anything. I'm gone" He said as he turned around and left.

"I'm not upset. Why would I be upset if they are together…" Lady said to herself as she took a deep breath.

The waiter returned with a bottle of tequila. "Here you go, drown your sorrows…" The guy mocked.

Lady just turned to look at the man and raised an eyebrow. She really didn't want to argue with him so she just kept silent and pensive. Either way, all she could do there alone was to drink, so drink she did. She was starting to feel a little drunk and bored, shot after shot and Dante and Trish just didn't show up again.

Meanwhile…

"I think Lady suspects about us" Dante said to Trish as he stopped dancing and meant to go back upstairs.

"Well, wasn't that the plan?" Trish said slyly as she turned around and stared at Dante. She embraced his neck and kissed him.

As much as Dante wanted to kiss her, he broke away from the kiss. "Let's go back to the table, Lady must be bored to death" He said serious as he took her hand to go.

"Oh Dante you're such a killjoy!" Trish pouted.

They returned to the table and surprised after seeing Lady already drunk, snatching the bottle from the waiter.

Lady turned her look and saw them standing in front of her. "Hey! The secret lovers are back!" She said drunkenly.

Dante and Trish kept silent, thinking how did she figure out.

"You want to join me?" Lady added as she drank a shot in a gulp.

"Sure…" Both Trish and Dante said hesitant but they sat down.

Lady handed them a shot glass to each and served them from the bottle. "Okay, let's play a game…"

"Yeah, let's play pool…" Dante said foolish.

"…it's called 'I've never'. I'm gonna say something I've never done, and if you guys have done it, then you drink, okay?" She said drunk.

"Okay" Trish said as she was about to drink but Lady stopped her.

"We haven't started yet" Lady said upset.

"Oh I thought that counted" Trish said simply.

"What counted?" Lady wondered.

Dante just nudged Trish's arm. "Nothing..."

"Okay, let's begin!" Trish rapidly turned into party mode, while Dante simply thought this was a bad idea. He kinda figured what hid behind Lady's scheme.

"Okay, I'll start" Lady said. "I've never…" She kept pensive for a moment. "…been on a date"

Dante and Trish looked at each other and grinned, thinking they never really had a date.

Lady didn't surprise much, although knowing Dante, he probably had before. "Oh, c'mon drink! Who are you trying to fool?" She complained.

"What?" Dante said surprised but he drank a shot anyway.

Trish stared at Dante. "My turn" She said excited. "I've never been in love" She said with a grin.

Dante turned to look at Trish with a funny face like saying 'what the hell?'. He drank another shot, followed by Lady.

 _I knew it._ Trish thought to herself. "Your turn" She said to Dante.

Dante kept pensive for a moment. "I've never lost a fight" He said foolish.

Both Trish and Lady turned to look at him. "What?"

"What?" Dante protested. "My list of 'things I haven't done' is pretty short"

"Well, I think I have" Trish said as she drank the shot.

"Yeah, me too" Lady said as she drank another one.

Now that they all had drunk at least one shot of tequila, they started warming things up, loosening up a little bit.

"Okay, okay, my turn again" Lady said laughing. "I've never given a blowjob to a man"

"I could tell" Trish said slyly as she drank another shot.

"You have?" Lady surprised. But she surprised more that Dante didn't drink. "You haven't?" She asked Dante.

"To a man, hell no!" Dante said shaking his head in disgust.

"Well, you to a woman, you idiot!" Lady complained.

"Oh, in that case…" He drank a shot.

"My turn…" Trish said. "I've never…" She couldn't think of anything. "I've never done something I regret" She said simply.

"Are you sure of that?" Dante said to Trish.

"Just drink if you have to" Trish said simply.

Dante drank and Lady did too. Dante turned pensive for a moment, he regretted many things in his life, doing and not doing. It just brought back bad memories. "I'm gonna take a piss" He said emotionless as he stood up and headed to the restrooms. Flashbacks hit his memory. He remembered his childhood, his mother's murder, the death of his brother by his own hand, and he couldn't help to think of the day Trish left him. He still didn't know the reason for sure, but he regretted leaving her alone that night. If he hadn't, right now, their story could have been different. He just peered himself in the mirror and rinsed his face.

"So, what do you regret? Not kissing Dante when you had the chance?" Trish said a bit arrogant.

"What?" Lady said taken aback at her open question. "You think I have a crush on Dante, don't you?"

"And don't you?" Trish replied.

"Trish, think what you want, but seriously, if I really wanted to I would've done it so long ago, I met him before you. But you don't have to worry, I have no interest in him, you can keep him all to yourself. Because clearly you're the one who's got a crush on him. Why is it so hard to accept?"

"I don't have a crush on him!" Trish protested.

"Oh please! You think I didn't see you, dancing with him all night, rubbing your ass against his dick!" Lady said raising her voice a little bit.

Trish surprised a little. "So what?" She couldn't think of a better reply.

"You just want him to fuck you. You keep arousing him all day, just to see if by the end of the day he makes the next move" Lady said confident, as if she really knew about them.

"And what makes you so sure that he hasn't?" Trish asked curious.

"Well… for starters…" Lady was about to reply when Dante came back.

Dante returned from the restrooms and saw the girls arguing. "Hey! I leave for a minute and you're already fighting for me?" Dante said jokey.

"Shut up!" Both girls said in unison.

"Hey relax, babes. Let's have some drinks, or better yet, let's play pool" He said calmed as he sat next to Trish. "I rather switch to scotch before things get ugly" He mumbled as he called the waiter to order a scotch.

They headed to the only empty pool table before someone would win their chance. Dante gathered the balls and set them at the center. They all took a cue stick.

"I'll let you go first" Dante said to Trish.

"What about me?" Lady complained.

"You'll go next. Then I'll fix the mess you girls leave behind as always" Dante said jokey.

"Yeah right" Lady said a bit pissed.

Trish chalked the tip of the cue stick, moving her hand in a round motion, staring at Dante naughtily.

Dante just chuckled and noticed Lady just seemed to annoy. He was standing at the other side of the table, in front of Trish. He couldn't help to stare at her cleavage as she bent over to hit the white ball. Then he noticed a guy staring at Trish's ass. "What are you staring at?" He said pissed as he fixed his stare on this guy.

"Huh?" The guy really didn't want to fight Dante so he just played the fool. "Nothing, nothing..." He just continued his way.

It was Lady's turn. She bent over like Trish to see if Dante defended her the same way. Some guys stared at her and Dante noticed but he didn't say a word.

"You girls really don't know how to play, do you?" Dante said bothered. He could never have a real game with any of them. "You're not supposed to hit any ball, I'll show you" He said to Trish.

Trish bent over holding the cue stick. Dante placed behind her and clung to her body, bending a little bit as well. He slid his left arm over Trish's arm. He took the cue from the end. "A bit higher..." He said to her. Trish raised her ass a little bit. "I meant the cue stick not your ass baby..." Dante whispered and chuckled. "...but that's perfect" He whispered to her ear.

Lady really seemed annoyed. She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Are you gonna continue like that all night? Just flirting with each other?"

Trish hit the ball and hit the right one, that hit another and both went straight to the hole. Both Trish and Dante straightened up, although he kept behind her.

"And that's how you do it" Dante said cocky. "Well done baby" He said to Trish trying to evade Lady.

"Why, are you jealous?" Trish said to Lady arrogantly.

"Jealous?" Lady infuriated. "Why would I be jealous for someone like him!" She preferred to go back to the table than sticking with them there.

"Hey, where are you going?" Trish asked.

"Don't move" Dante said to her.

"What? Why?" Trish wondered.

"Because I got a boner here..." He said simply.

"Dante!" Trish complained jokey. "Yeah, I can feel it"

They took a minute before returning to the table with Lady.

"You don't have to keep me company" Lady said expressionless.

"Oh c'mon relax" Trish said as she sat in front of her. She served herself a shot and started drinking.

Lady and Trish finished the bottle of Tequila, trying to relax a little. But now they started speaking more than the necessary. They laughed now, which was good, as if they were being told jokes, and remembered old happenings.

"Do you remember when I shot your hair?" Trish asked laughing. "Oh it was hilarious!"

"Oh yeah, you bitch!" Lady said laughing uncontrollably, then she stopped abruptly. "But that wasn't funny"

Dante just watched them a little ashamed. And the waiter kept bringing them more. They drank in sips, but they were drunk already anyway.

"Oh and do you remember when we bought expensive clothes and sent the bills to Dante?" Lady added.

"And _that_ wasn't funny at all!" Dante protested. "Because not only you sent the bills to me, damn Patty did too and she bought lots of clothes as well!"

Trish didn't know that, and indeed it wasn't funny. Why would they send the bills to him? She suddenly stopped laughing. "And who do you think you are to send him your bill?" She said upset and drunk, then she started laughing.

Lady didn't really know what to think, her reactions were very odd. "And who are you?" Lady asked laughing, although hesitantly.

"Well, for your information, I'm his…" Trish started saying, when suddenly some guy interrupted her.

Dante couldn't be any more thankful.

"Excuse me, may I say you're the most beautiful and sexy woman I ever met…" The guy took Trish's hand and stared at her deeply.

"…that you **_never_ **met" Dante corrected the guy.

"May I have a dance with you?" The guy insisted.

Trish stared at the guy and her drunkenness almost disappeared.

"Hey!" Dante said to call his attention. "Fuck off fathead, she's with me!" Dante said cocky.

They guy noticed Dante's physique and rapidly backed off. "Relax man, I just wanted a dance…"

"Yeah right..." Dante glared at him and the guy simply vanished in seconds.

"Jealous, huh?" Lady mocked.

"Shut up" Dante said serious.

"Why don't you guys kiss already?" Lady said frustrated and desperate.

Dante and Trish stared at each other, then there was an awkward silence.

"I remember when we bumped at the clothing store and _all_ the employees paid _all_ the attention to you… I felt like I was losing a fight!" Lady said to break the ice a little bit.

Trish couldn't help to laugh. "Isn't it always…anytime, anywhere…?" She said slyly.

Lady wanted to reply, but she had to admit it, Trish always gets everyone's attention anywhere. She just kept silent, swallowing her words as she folded her arms and turned her head elsewhere. She felt she lost again.

Trish suddenly turned serious. She stood up. "I'll be right back" She said as she headed to the restrooms.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked concerned, he noticed she felt sick.

Trish didn't reply and just hurried to the restrooms.

Dante glared at Lady. "What's your obsession with us?" He asked.

"It's not an obsession, I just want to help" Lady said simply.

"You don't have to play cupid Lady, trust me!" Dante said a bit pestered.

"Okay, relax!" Lady said cocky. She kept staring at Dante, he seemed nervous. "Are you alright?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Dante kept staring to the restrooms. "Huh?"

"She's not leaving, you know. Let her breathe..." Lady said arrogant and a little jealous. She wished someone could worry for her like that.

"Oh shut up Lady" Dante said pestered as he stood up.

Suddenly Trish returned from the restrooms grasping her head. She didn't look very well. She approached to the table.

"Dante, can we go? I'm not feeling too well..." As she said those words she simply fainted.

Dante rapidly caught her. "Trish? Trish baby, are you okay?" He said worried as he patted her face.

Lady got closer to Dante. "We didn't even drink as much" She said simply.

Dante just turned and glared at Lady. Then he just carried Trish in his arms. "Well, we're leaving now. And since you got most of the money from our last job, I think it's fair you pay the bill"

"What!" Lady panicked. It was surely a lot of money. "But-but..." She suddenly even felt sober as she saw Dante disappearing in the crowd.

The waiter approached to her and gave her the bill. Her eyes almost burst out. "What!" She said shocked. "What did they break?"

Dante couldn't help to chuckle a little. He got to listen to Lady's complaints. Trish seemed to recover consciousness as Dante walked out of the bar.

"Finally you do something right" Trish said simply.

"Trish!" Dante said relieved and surprised she was suddenly alright. "Are you okay?" He asked as he put her down.

"I feel a little weird but I'm fine" She said as she shook her head a little.

"Did you fake all that?" Dante asked.

"To force Lady to pay? No, but it worked" Trish said grinning. "So now you do realize what I tell you about her, right?"

"Yeah, you were right" Dante said as he wrapped an arm around her back. "Let's go home"

Trish started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Dante wondered.

"I lied again" She said with a giggle.

"About what?" Dante said curious and slightly bothered.

"About the job..." She chuckled.

"It was real?" Dante said a bit disappointed. "Trish!" He complained.

"Yes..." She smiled slyly. "... but, we're still on time, don't worry. We can still have fun. Only you and me" She said sultrily as she grabbed his chin and pulled him closer, giving him a peck on the lips.

"And where's the place?" Dante asked.

"Nearby..." Trish said sultrily as she started walking.

Dante kept staring at her ass for a moment, then he started following her. "Hey babe?" He asked. "But we didn't bring any weapons"

"But you have your guns, you're a gunslinger, aren't you baby?" Trish said slyly as she pulled out Luce and Ombra raising her arms till the level of her chest. "Ready for some fun?"

Dante just grinned as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory and started twirling them in the air. "Let's rock baby!" He said as all of a sudden demons started emerging from top of buildings, corners, backstreets, anywhere, everywhere. Loud screams resounded around the area from the people who were still out there in the streets or inside buildings. "Let's get this party started!" Dante said suddenly excited.

Demons surrounded them from every spot. Dante and Trish stood back to back and started shooting like mad to every direction, not missing a single shot, while most of the people ran like lunatics trying to find a place to hide. Suddenly Trish leapt in the air to have a wider range of vision and kill more demons.

Dante shot a demon in the head, he ran against it, and kicked it in the stomach, pushing it against the ground. He stepped over its torso and rode it like a skateboard, elevating in the air, clasping with other demons at the same time that he shot at them with great speed. "Yee-haa...!" He yelled as the demons turned to dust in the air. "...yeah...!" He shouted as he then landed on the ground still shooting at other demons.

He joined Trish for a moment, they were facing each other, shooting left and right without taking their eyes off each other, smiling devilishly as their bodies got closer and closer. They moved so equally that it seemed practiced, as if they were dancing. Dante suddenly wrapped an arm around Trish's back and bent her backwards while a demon's weapon passed above their heads. He bent forward too, getting his face really close to hers, like to kiss her, although he just tempted her. Trish started shooting upwards as Dante bent her back, killing all the demons above them, and as he straightened her up, Trish leapt in the air and attacked a demon that was coming near them with great speed. She kicked the demon´s stomach. The electricity running through her body did more damage to the demon than it could expect, sending him to the ground in the blink of an eye. A few more demons gathered around her and she simply performed spin kicks with so much electricity, that it turned into a lightning show Dante always enjoys.

"How can she do that?" Dante wondered as he saw Trish turn upside down spinning and kicking all the demons around her, and of course lots of lightning involved. That was physically impossible, at least for a human, that is.

Trish finished with a strong electrified kick upwards, destroying every single demon. She landed on the ground breathing heavily and a little agitated.

"And you never cease to impress me…" Dante said as he suddenly saw a demon coming right at Trish from behind.

But Trish didn't really need his help. She took Ombra, and without even turning to look at it, she moved her arm backwards and shot. She straightened up and put it back at its holster.

"Jackpot!" Dante said as Trish's electrified bullet pierced between the eyes of the demon, bringing him to the ground. It turned to dust and vanished in seconds.

Trish started feeling dizzy again. "Uhh… remind me of not doing this after drinking…" She said as she grasped her head.

Dante approached to her and held her from behind. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah, it's just that…" Trish started saying when she was suddenly interrupted.

"So all you wanted was to get rid of me, huh?" Lady said upset as she saw Dante holding Trish in the middle of the street.

Dante slightly turned to look at her while Trish just put a face of annoyance. "And we couldn't…" Dante murmured. "We were not trying to get rid of you, we were just going home" He said simply.

"Right… and you ran into demons on the way. What a coincidence" Lady said cocky.

"Actually yes" Dante replied.

"And Trish magically felt better as to fight demons" Lady kept complaining.

"Don't you see she's about to faint here?" Dante replied as he lifted Trish from the ground and carried her in his arms. He started walking away, heading home. It wasn't far from there.

Trish just wrapped her arms around Dante's neck and shut her eyes. But Lady's complaints were really driving her mad.

"Don't think you're gonna get away with this! And besides, now you owe me the money from the bar. You guys did it on purpose, this is all fake! Why don't you stop pretending Trish!" Lady kept yelling. "I always knew you were a great actress…"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up!" Trish said enraged. Even Dante surprised and put her down. "All you do is complain and complain and I'm not faking!" She said to leave things clear.

Lady was just speechless.

"So what, the cat ate your tongue?" Trish said upset.

"It definitely didn't eat yours…" Lady said cocky, trying to defend herself.

"Listen…" Trish said trying to calm herself. "…Dante and I are partners, okay? We work together, _we_. So I would appreciate you stop sticking your nose where you are not called, meaning _our_ jobs, alright?"

Lady surprised a lot. She was even mouth agape before she replied. "Fine! But I don't want you to stick your noses in my jobs either!" She said cocky.

"Unless you can't do it on your own and request our help… which is most of the time by the way" Trish said careless and cocky.

"Excuse me! Are you implying I'm not good enough on my own?" Lady asked a bit pestered.

Dante was just listening to the girls complain, with his hands on his hips, until he thought it was about time to interfere.

"I'm just saying…" Trish was saying when Dante interrupted her.

"Okay girls, why don't we just relax?" Dante said trying to calm them down.

"And just so you know, last job, it was ours. And you took all the money as if you had done much" Trish said upset.

Dante just turned and stared at Trish with his eyes wide open, like saying, _you had to say that?_

"Oh so now it turns out, you guys play the fools and pretend you know nothing about it, when you actually have it all planned already" Lady said upset.

Trish grasped from Dante's arm and reached the other hand to her head. She started feeling dizzy again, and listening to Lady's voice was not helping.

"Yeah, actually Trish and I had it all planned. But we had our reasons to do things as we did. And before you ask, it's not of your business" Dante said serious.

"Are you okay, or still pretending?" Lady asked.

Trish straightened up and moved a hand to her hip. "I'm not- okay"

Lady thought that maybe she was being paranoid. "You guys love the mystery, don't you?" She didn't let them answer and added. "Fine. I won't meddle in your jobs and you won't in mine, unless… _I_ request you guys for it, because I don't think you'll ever request me in yours" She took a deep breath. "Anyway… I'll get going now. I guess I'll see you around" She just waved goodbye and turned around to go.

"So we're cool?" Dante asked as Lady turned around.

"Yeah… whatever" Lady said careless.

"Let's go Dante" Trish said to him as she pulled from his arm.

They were close to the shop, so they arrived in a few minutes.

"Hey babe?" Dante asked as they entered. "Are we getting paid for this job?" He said as he tried to fix the doors.

"Yeah…" Trish replied as she lied down on the large sofa. "He said he'd come over"

Dante went down to the basement and returned with some tools. "You should arrange to meet the customers someplace else" He added.

Trish opened an eye when she heard Dante speaking to her. "Why?" She said careless as she closed her eyes again.

"Because we don't know the customers. We do the job and they might not even come…" He said. "…to pay, that is" He said as he hammered some nails to fix the doors.

"Dante, they are grateful we saved their lives, of course they're coming" She said grinning.

"Alright, if you say so" Dante said with a sigh. "See! I'm done, that simple" He said as he finally fixed the doors and locked them up. He walked towards the sofa and crouched till Trish's level. "You wanna go upstairs?" He whispered to her ear.

Trish just twitched and moaned but didn't really answer. So Dante lifted her torso and sat down, laying her head on his lap. "Trish?" He called her name but she was asleep already. He could only hear her deep breathing. He just laid his head back and started stroking Trish's golden hair. He closed his eyes and suddenly opened them up and kept his stare fixed on that old ceiling fan. He kept thinking about Nero and his connections with the Sparda blood. Because there were just two options. Or he was another Sparda's son or a lost son of Vergil. "Ha!" Dante mocked at the thought. There was no way, Vergil could have had a son, years back. He even felt stupid of thinking on the possibility. "Vergil…right…" He kept laughing to his insides when suddenly someone tried to open the doors.

Dante's laughter was cut short when he heard noises outside. Then somebody knocked. It was three in the morning, it was a little odd that somebody was out there. He cautiously moved to get up and laid Trish back on the sofa; he didn't want to wake her up. He approached to the main doors, but he didn't feel anything evil, so he just unlocked the doors and opened up.

"You must be Dante" A middle age man said simply as he let himself in.

Dante surprised a little. "Yeah… you can come in…" He said sarcastic.

The man walked towards Dante's desk and left a briefcase on top. He turned his look to the left and saw Trish laid on the couch, sleeping like an angel. "Here's the money I settled with your wife" He made a sign with his eyes pointing at Trish. "She's the one I talked to earlier, right?"

"Yeah…" Dante said a bit disturbed. "…but how do you know she's my…"

"Just guessing. But I wasn't wrong" The man seemed in a hurry. He turned towards Dante and shook his hand. "Lucky bastard, she's a lot sexier than I imagined"

Dante was left speechless. This was so awkward for him. "Thanks…?" He said confused. He didn't know if to get pissed or be proud.

The man started walking, heading to the exit. "Oh, and thank you, those demons had days prowling around at the same hour every night, I had been calling with no luck, until tonight" He said as he vanished into the darkness of the night, leaving only one door open.

Dante approached to the entrance, he had a look outside, but the man was gone, there was no sign of him. So he closed the door and locked again. He walked towards his desk, thinking this had been the weirdest customer ever; well, maybe not.

He reached till the desk and turned the briefcase towards him. It was actually very strange that this guy, left the briefcase over the desk without even showing him the money. Dante was beginning to think this guy had tricked him, and there would be just another roll of bills in there. He opened it slowly. "Ha! Who would've thought…" Dante said jokey.

The briefcase wasn't full, but it had a fair amount of money. "Trish!" Dante yelled her name. "You gotta come and see this"

Trish woke up with his loud voice. "What, what is it?" She said confused.

She got up from the couch and walked towards Dante. "What?" She asked.

"The customer came over" Dane said simply.

"Trish's eyes opened up in surprise. "He kept his word…" She said grinning.

"Yeah" Dante said foolish. "I just wonder, if this was just for a miserable job, then in the last job, Lady really stole from us all the money!" He complained.

"Oh, but we take what we can get, right?" She said slyly.

Dante just twisted his lips. "Shut up…"

Trish slightly chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you can finally see reason, and that we got to get rid of Lady for this mission, so we could get all this money for ourselves" She kissed him slowly. "Now let's go to bed, I'm hell tired"

"Really?" Dante said disappointed. "I was hoping we could uhh…"

"Dante, it's passed three in the morning and we haven't had a decent rest since we got back, or during all that time" Trish complained.

"I don't know you, but I'm not tired" Dante said grinning slyly.

"But I am, I'm exhausted" Trish said as she headed to the room upstairs.

"Fine. I'll be right with you, okay?" Dante said as he took a last look to the money, he closed the briefcase and took it with him. He was going up the stairs when he saw Trish standing outside the room.

"I might have changed my mind…" She said sensually as she started unzipping her corset very slowly.

"I knew it" He said devilishly.

Trish hurriedly got inside the room and shut the door.

"Hey Trish! Wait up!" He yelled as he dropped the briefcase in the middle of the hall and ran to their room.

* * *

 **AN:** so what do you think? Did you like my version of the ending of dmc 4? Haha, road to devil may cry 5!

Please leave your reviews, comments, thoughts...

Thanks for reading, till next time.


End file.
